


Flash Fics for New Comics - Avengers #30

by msermesth_on_wednesdays (msermesth)



Series: Flash Fics for New Comics [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Vol. 8 (2018), F/F, Kid Fic, M/M, Team Dynamics, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth_on_wednesdays
Summary: Carol reaches out for help after the Avengers adopt a baby.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Flash Fics for New Comics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123932
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Flash Fics for New Comics - Avengers #30

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been more than a year since I wrote one of these, but yesterday's issues inspired me.
> 
> Based on Avengers #30 - where Tony is still missing and the Avengers adopt a baby Starbrand after her mother dies in childbirth. Also, I was a tiny bit motivated by Captain Marvel: The End, even if this fic has nothing to do with that.

Carol paced up and down the hallway and strategically kept her eyes on the opposite wall. She avoided any impulse to look into the hastily converted nursery in a hope that Steve wouldn’t take her interest as a sign that she should be conscripted to help. That’s why she saw Robbie’s head peek out from behind a corner, clearly also avoiding Captain America’s line of sight. 

He waited until Carol was right next to him to whisper, “T’Challa wants to know if she needs a humidifier.”

Carol took one long look at him with her hands on her hips. “How the hell would I know?”

Robbie shrugged. “I’m just relaying the question.”

She sighed. They had a whole mountain full of Avengers, and only one who seemed to know what they were doing when it came to baby Starbrand. “Why don’t you ask Steve, now that he’s suddenly all ‘Call the Midwife’ and everything.”

A comically long silence stretched while Robbie looked from her to the half open door.

“Oh, fine, I’ll figure it out,” Carol finally said when he didn’t budge. 

Instead of asking Steve, however, she pulled out her phone.

 **You:** _Do babies need humidifiers?_

 **You:** _Like baby-babies. Newborns_

She put her phone away and resumed pacing until she heard a familiar ping.

 **Ham-Sandwich Woman:** _Why are you asking me?_

 **You:** _Because you know about babies_

Carol smiled, knowing she was about to rile up her girlfriend. 

**Ham-Sandwich Woman:** _I HAVE a baby. Doesn’t mean I know anything about them_

 **Ham-Sandwich Woman:** _Also, you live with Gerry_

Carol began typing out an answer about how she hadn't moved in with Jess until he was almost a year old, but Jess responded first. 

**Ham-Sandwich Woman:** _Wait_

 **Ham-Sandwich Woman:** _Why are you asking?_

Carol glanced into the room where Steve was softly humming a lullaby to the sleeping Starbrand child.

 **You:** _Because we have one_

 **You:** _The Avengers, I mean. We as in The Avengers_

 **You:** _She has powers_

 **You:** _She’s a Starbrand_

Carol huffed out a very long breath.

 **You:** _We’re fucked_

 **Ham-Sandwich Woman:** _Start from the beginning_

 **You:** _So……………_

 **You:** _We went to space_

Carol considered adding in the details about Thor being a Brood, the heralds, the Shi'ar, or even Boy-Thing, and decided against all of it. It was too long of a story for a text message.

 **You:** _And the new Starbrand is a baby girl_

 **You:** _And Steve offered to take care of it_

 **You:** _So now we have a universe destroying force just hanging around Avengers Mountain_

 **Ham-Sandwich Woman:** _Oh_

 **Ham-Sandwich Woman:** _How the hell is that working out?_

 **You:** _T’Challa is building a nursery that could survive a nuclear blast and Thor’s running errands across the galexy to get everything we need_

 **You:** _Steve took over watching her, and he’s surprisingly good at it_

She looked into the room again and tried to read the situation the best she could. Steve sat quietly by the crib, intensely considering something Carol could only guess at.

 **You:** _We haven’t heard from Tony, yet. And it’s starting to get to that point where he’s probably not just avoiding our calls because he’s too busy doing important things_

 **Ham-Sandwich Woman:** _That’s not good._

A pause. Carol tried to remind herself that Tony was a big boy and could handle himself. Going missing for a little bit a time could mean anything. Superheros did it all the time.

Rustling sounds emitted from the nursery and Carol momentarily braced herself for a flash of power. It didn’t happen. Instead she heard Steve speak in a sing-song voice. “Hi, there little one. How’re you doing?” The baby didn’t respond because, well, it was a baby, and Steve kept talking. “We’re glad you’re awake. Welcome to Avengers’ Mountain. Don’t worry, you’re safe here. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Carol’s phone pinged again.

 **Ham-Sandwich Woman:** _You want me to look into the Tony thing for you?_

Steve was still talking, mostly in nonsense sentences that were more to sound comforting than to hold up to logical scrutiny. “We’ve got a great team here and we’re going to protect you. And later, when he comes home, you’re going to meet Iron Man. He’s my favorite.”

Carol glared at her phone. The 'Tony-thing' was causing a lot of worry. Steve seemed to be dealing with it by being the world's best super-powered nanny.

And she preferred to deal with it by punching things.

 **You:** _Yes please_

 **You:** _Just wait for me. On my way_


End file.
